


【锤基】自由的灵魂

by HeliusWindeast



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeliusWindeast/pseuds/HeliusWindeast
Summary: 荒原play，喵喵锤，自渎，槲寄生





	【锤基】自由的灵魂

他躺在一片顽石、野草之上，衣衫早已被岁月侵蚀到片缕不留，他赤裸的身躯怀揣着仇恨和破碎的心，奥丁的铁链捆住他的四肢和脖颈，毒蛇冰冷的涎液从高枝上滴落，他在日复一日的挣动之中毁损脸庞。他呜咽、他嚎啕、他叫骂，最终他了无声息，只有铁链在每一口毒涎滴下的时候当当作响。他在垂死和苟生之间张开了口，舌尖舔舐干裂的嘴唇，把狰狞未愈的伤口之中的蛇毒吞喝。冰凉的蛇毒通入肚腹，辘辘的胃肠榨干水分后又反送上来，灼伤的喉管嗤出黑臭的血。他翠绿色的眼瞳也被烘干，那曾经盈盈的眸光干涩，所有的绿色沉淀成老旧的秾华，锋锐的怨毒就聚积在此处；他看见赤红色的天空有流星不断划坠，荆棘缠住了来往的风，抚摸着他遍身的伤口呢喃。他闭上双眼，消瘦的脸孔于是才显出平和，许下一个愿吧，他跟自己说。他甚至还来不及思考他自己到底想要什么，就在又一天的苦痛之中沉沉睡去。隐约能听见夜枭的啼鸣，在更远，还有哭声和笑语。  
天空不是赤红色，他看见的是自己的血。

 

“Loki！”他醒于轰隆隆的雷声，从天边金灿灿的神域而来，有人影飞行在天空之上呼喊他的名字，紧随着便带来雨水，冲洗着他的脸，落入他的口腔，被他咽入胃里。炽热的神子在呼喊他，而他只能略微转动脑袋以做回应，他在磅礴的雨中失去力气，一百年里积累的所有忿恨也因此一时间淡化在荒原，他汲取着水分滋养自己，一边又胡乱且漫无目的地想。关于身世、王位，关于爱、关于恨，之前的生命中的人一个个从他的眼前飞快地闪过，独眼的老人在王座上诉说因果，而金发的神明总在他身边，所有的画面都与他相关。  
Thor落在他身边，落地的时候将许多石块震碎成齑粉，只能扬起一点便又被冲刷在地面，沉在地面、或是跻身进Loki背上的伤口，紧贴着血肉，印刻入肌底。树枝上的蛇也被震落在地上，游动着身躯想要爬上树梢的时候则被Thor一锤砸扁，他毫不在意地甩甩手腕，把死蛇丢远。他就站在Loki的身边，上上下下地审视着阿斯加德的叛徒、邪神、他的弟弟。“只有Thor才能打开”，Thor念着锁链上的如尼咒文，妙尔尼尔被他倒放在一旁，他的蔚蓝的双眼望着他，饱含着痛苦和不解的关切，他抚摸在他的额头，理顺他蓬乱的黑发对他低语：“Loki，你要我为你打开它吗？”

 

Loki紧抿着苍白的嘴唇，深绿的眼中又渗入恶毒，他忽地就挣扎起来，长久日晒也摧毁不了的苍白皮肤显出过度用力的筋脉，一百年孤独的惩罚耗榨着他的力气则挖空他的肌肉，铁链被拉扯，他的脸拧出不快的表情，而后又爆发出怒吼。“我不需要。”他的声音像淬了他眼中的毒素，而被蛇毒真正侵蚀的咽喉则让它嘶嘶作响。“你滚开。”他唇上的九个锥眼又开始流血，伤口的周围现出霜巨人的蓝色。  
其实他并不想让Thor滚开，他的背脊有无数条割伤的口子，他的手指因为脸上被腐蚀的剧痛而深抓入土地，他的血沿着身下岩石的缝隙流入土壤，他身边的野草总比别处茂盛。他的魔力被掏空，他很疼，即使他的疼痛已经持续了上百年，所以他的心被豁开，缓慢生长的刺芽刺戳着他，告诉他，他希望Thor留下，至少念施咒文给他治疗身上的伤口。  
Thor用温暖的指腹抹去他唇上的血，粗糙的指尖带着魔法的金光，蓝色褪去，血也止住，他仿佛这时候才听见Loki的斥骂，他缩回了手。Loki张开嘴、扬起头，在些微的转动中含住Thor的指尖，绿莹莹的双眼闪烁着难以言说的神采。Thor露出惊惶的神情把臂膀抬起，Loki于是挺起胸膛，紧随Thor将欲离开他的方向，他不松口，将利齿切进Thor的皮肉；他盯着不远处的妙尔尼尔垂下眼。

 

Loki并非怔神，妙尔尼尔的锤柄笔直地指向天空，侧首时他的视界便被妙尔尼尔的冰冷暗淡的光芒填充，他的思绪陷入回忆——被Thor常年握在手里的锤柄曾经没入他的身体，撑满他、撞击他、让他自己颠弄着高潮，就像他哥哥做过的那样，而后他躲在毕尔斯基尔尼尔的小小一间偏殿里，用揉皱的衣裳擦去地上的血迹和体液，再在Thor寻找他之前溜走。他一直为此洋洋自得，因为他已占有神域王子最珍贵的宝物而王子本人或许并不知情。  
那是八百年前，Loki会在那一年成年。Thor巡猎数年归来，他匆匆丢下妙尔尼尔，换上衣服去拜见母亲，奥丁也在，但是Loki不在，没有人知道他在哪儿。Thor此刻的心胸之中有愤怒。  
Loki早已蛰伏在毕尔斯基尔尼尔，从Thor踏进这里的第一刻Loki就知道了他的位置，他躲藏着、跟随着他一路到了殿堂的深处，当Thor把妙尔尼尔撂在地上然后离开的时候，Loki才算真正舒了一口气。他不知道自己为什么会产生这样的想法，但是已经有无数个夜晚，当欲念升腾从而带动肉体的时候，他哥哥的影像就在恍惚中进入他的大脑，他的手腕无力地搭着，只有手指攀在他下身之上，捻动着。可是后来，终于有一天，在Loki的睡梦之中，Thor进入了他。醒来时他的一丝羞耻很快就消磨了，他笑了起来，双眼弯成好看的形状，眼中的翠绿也温暖。是啊，他觉得快乐，他并不需要以此为耻，没有人会知道的。就像现在。  
Loki在Thor关门落锁之后施法现形，这是Thor的寝殿，长久的空阔让这里所有的布置都失色，而Thor回来哪怕仅仅只是短暂的停留也让这里的空气活泼起来，就好比被太阳照射过就会暖和起来一样。Loki凝视着妙尔尼尔，从上衣的暗袋中取出了金色的小瓶，他的指尖带上了魔法的绿光，点触在他的衣服上，他赤裸着迈向妙尔尼尔。他只手将小瓶中的液体半数滴落在妙尔尼尔的锤柄，跪立着，淋漓的手指探向身后隐蔽的穴口。湿热的肌肉包裹着他的指尖，他试图转动手指，手掌抚摸过会阴的毛发和半硬的阴茎，他抓住妙尔尼尔的尖端深深地喘气，从半阂的眼中透出迷惑。他的姿势让他的手只能抽送到很浅的位置，他按摩着自己穴口的肌肉，直到细微的痛感彻底消解成奇异而陌生的感觉，他在认真地给自己扩张，即使他并无相关的经验。他现在感觉好极了。妙尔尼尔在手中仍然冰凉，Loki捏住锤柄，用腰上的力量调整自己的位置，把自己被手指撑开的后穴对准妙尔尼尔的把手。妙尔尼尔上的凉气被坚定得送入他的体内，比身在阿斯加德的约顿人更为寒冷。Loki浑身颤栗，伏下身去，双手撑住身前的地面，而腰腹却拱起，后腰上浮现了深蓝和凹凸不平的花纹，而他自己并没有发现。他的肩胛骨用力地挺起，把消瘦的身躯紧绷成窄窄的一条，妙尔尼尔巍然伫着，任Loki怎么有意或无意地扭动着腰胯都不被撼动分毫。Loki的喉中发出叹息，这是Loki从亲眼得见妙尔尼尔的威力、亲耳听闻妙尔尼尔的意义以后生出的渴望——拥有它，如果不能，就抢来。妙尔尼尔上有Thor的气息，Loki勃起了。Loki垂下头，盯着自己的下身咧开嘴笑了。他伸手握住，轻轻地摇晃它、搓捻它。他把它向自己的方向拨来，圆润嫣红的龟头顶在小腹，渗出的液体在他的身上划出晶亮的水痕。他的笑是恶意的，他用温热的肠道裹住冰冷的妙尔尼尔，撞击深入，他在身体起落的同时丢弃下灵魂。细碎的汗水沿着他的额角滑落入眼中，他努力地眨眼，用恍惚的眼去看周围的一切，金色的宫殿交错着红绸，琳琅满目的金饰则晃出虚影，Thor的品味一贯如此，他现在不会出现、也不会知晓发生了什么。Loki笑得更开心了，无声的、发自肺腑的笑，他像是用魔法在喉间设了锁，那些呻吟、喊叫都被他吞在肚里，连门外最机敏的守卫也一无所知。他在高潮时落泪，发出一些类似于哽咽的气音，他保持着一个僵硬的跪姿很久，红肿的龟头挤不出任何东西，连腿根的抽搐也完全停止，他抬起头，沉默地穿上衣服，衬衣被他揉做一团，擦去阴茎上黏着的污痕和地上湿漉漉的印渍，他起身走了，躲到了密弥尔的泉边。一路上他都用自己最深重的恶意去揣测自己的意图，然而他并没有什么意图，他既不能够独占妙尔尼尔也不想在这件事上Thor作对，他只是追随着本能而已。  
Thor并非完全不知晓，Loki离开时匆忙到连屋子里的味道都忘记消除，妙尔尼尔的柄上摸上去也比原来滑腻，自从被打造出来以后就苏醒的山灵在妙尔尼尔的嗡鸣之中把一切告诉了Thor。而Loki不知道。

 

Loki不再望着妙尔尼尔，Loki终于把视线移向自己的哥哥并且松开了口，此刻他的下身有些难受，但是锁紧脚踝的铁链并不允许他曲起双腿，至少藏一藏现在的尴尬。Thor抽回自己鲜血滴垂的指节，在Loki的脸颊上划过，湛蓝的虹膜倒映着Loki的眼，诡谲的绿色又变成更加深暗的色彩。Thor的喉头动了动，Thor终于开口说话。  
“Loki，这一百年我没有一天不在想你。”他坐在地上，乱糟糟的长发披散在肩上，脸上显出疲惫。雷霆的力量融入锁链，扼住Loki喉间的铁链应声而消。Loki的喉咙上是黑紫的印痕。Thor的手掌覆上Loki的脖颈，治愈着青黑的淤血。Loki脆弱的喉管就在Thor的手下，规律地随着呼吸微微起伏，那里有动听的嗓音和恶毒的言语，但是Thor已经很久没有听见过它们了。“就算你再讨厌他，巴尔德尔也是我们的弟弟。”  
“最听话、奥丁最喜欢的那个。”Loki不屑的嗤笑漏出胸膛，他们都不想在这时候与彼此争吵，因为Thor的眼睛碧蓝如洗，眼泪就差那么一点儿要流下。Thor咕哝着一些含糊的话语，无非包括愚蠢的想念和琐事。他以极度的认真把关切传进Loki的眼里，即使这从前会被 Loki定义为Thor热切的自以为是，Thor说：“就算他们再讨厌你，你也是我弟弟。”  
“Now give us a kiss？”Loki轻快起来，把多年前的话语又复重申。

 

但是这次Thor没有拒绝。Thor又解开了Loki手腕上的锁链，揉捏着他的手腕、俯下身去亲吻他的额头。这次轮到Loki不满了。Loki用手臂环住Thor的宽厚的肩膀，把他的哥哥拉下，他告诉他的哥哥他不满这个亲吻，他想要、他将会、他认为自己应得到更多，所以他探起身来与Thor接吻，交换着津液、吮吸对方，Thor在Loki嘴唇上的啄咬结束了这个吻。  
Loki尝起来并不足够温热，凉凉的，带着荒原上风沙的气息和味道，还残留有蛇毒的苦和血液的咸，Thor回味着，而后才生出“我在和Loki接吻”这个概念，他表现得过于震惊，但是Loki毫不在意。他坐了起来，即使他现在塌着腰、弓着身子，即使双脚上仍然被奥丁的咒锁紧扣、即使他保持着一个双腿大敞的姿势。阿萨众神对于他的兄弟似乎过于严苛，Thor摩挲着Loki的后颈，温暖的感觉刺激着他，Loki的皮肤上激起了细小的疙瘩，Thor皱着眉盯着Loki的锁骨，半天都没有声音。就在Loki以为他觉得自己身上的伤口即使治愈也留下短期内无法解决、无可更改的纹路是丑陋无比之时，Thor开口说话了：“你冷吗？——我是说，我忘记带衣服了。”  
“……”Loki一时凝噎。

 

Thor紧接着又解开Loki脚腕上的锁链，于是Loki重获自由。Loki赤足踩上Thor的腿弯，腿上的线条绷成好看的形状，他将上身也挺直并且略略向后仰去，向Thor展示他已经勃起的阴茎，轻佻得不像一个刚从永罚中脱逃的人。Thor的眼中开始有冰蓝色的电光游走，Loki双手的指尖点在Thor的肩甲，Thor那正在被细微的电流环绕的肩甲不翼而飞，火红的披风簌簌坠地，Loki眨了眨眼睛；Loki的指尖摸着Thor的下巴，又戳戳Thor的胸口，Thor的胸甲忽然不见，身上的肌肉展现出蓬勃，Loki咽了口口水；Loki的指尖划过Thor的小腹，Thor终于一丝不挂，不完全硬起的下身已经微微离开了金色的三角丛，Loki捧住Thor的脸颊在他的嘴唇上留下轻吻。他们彼此都不在意他们之间的亲吻，一切都顺其自然、无人抗拒。太阳走到了最西边的国度然后跌入渊谷，落日的光芒镀染着光辉的Thor，眼中都只有彼此和世界。Thor从手边折下槲寄生，细小的枝条被Thor手上的金光写下如尼魔文，槲寄生变得宽大，被Thor握在手心。Thor 用戏谑的目光盯着他的弟弟：  
“世间的万物都已被母亲命名，皆听从神域王后的吩咐活动在九界，而现在巴尔德尔已死去多时，以泪洗面的弗丽嘉也流干了为巴尔德尔预备的眼泪，于是被命名的事物不甘攀附在神后的怀抱，弗丽嘉便将命令更改，王储Thor就成为九界万物新的主人。”  
“如今Loki已然脱逃，槲寄生却被伤心的神后遗落在布列达布利克的餐桌旁，所以Thor将它拾起，将九界最弱小的生灵被雷神呵护在怀。没有人为它命名，即使它已杀死大名鼎鼎的巴尔德尔。”  
“它曾对我诉说过它对你的亲昵，你使它避免了被诸神命名、听令于众神的命运，因而它感激你。Loki，我的弟弟，你要不要也听听看？”

 

“我决定接受你的邀请。”  
Loki躺下，把双脚翘在了Thor的肩上，低吟的词句回应Thor的邀请准备开拓自己，他握住Thor的手，槲寄生的尖枝找准身后的入口，就在他想向里用力的时候，Thor拦住了他。Thor开始唱吟咒语，槲寄生的尖端于是变得圆润、潮湿，一些黏滑的无色物质附着在上面。“这他妈的是什么咒语！这不是母亲教的……呃！”Loki瞪大了眼睛，不知道惊诧的到底是Thor理所应当的同意还是Thor突然学会了他从来不愿学的咒语。Thor挑动手腕将它上下捣压，直到Loki从阴囊沿着蔓生的毛发到肛口都变得湿漉漉的，Thor旋转着将已经变形的槲寄生插了进去。在从前、在除了今天以外的从前的性事当中，Loki很少使用他的后方，而现在他正在被撑开、被填满，温热的肠道感到些微的疼痛，包裹住带些凉意的槲寄生，但是他并不介意，他是舒爽的。没错，舒爽。他脸上的刻薄终于消去，他挂上微笑，抓紧他哥哥的小臂，调整抬起腰部的高度，槲寄生在他的体内，一寸一寸地探索着陌生却柔韧的内壁，一点一点地找寻着刺激他的角度。很明显这样的动作取悦了Thor，他的下身涨硬，Thor将Loki的双腿拉下，俯下身亲吻Loki的下巴和胸膛、拧他的乳尖、舔舐他的腰眼，而Loki享受着哥哥的亲吻，并不时用掌腕相接的地方摩挲着Thor的胸，饱满的肌肉被Loki以调笑的目光盯着，然后他捂住了Loki的嘴：“你不用说，我知道你想说什么。”Loki的阴茎被哥哥握在了手里，Loki夸张地露出害怕的表情，绿莹莹的眼中好像就要流下翡翠一样的泪珠，Thor示威似的将它晃了晃，揉弄着柱身上的皮肤，用平整的指甲去搔刮浮现的筋脉，Loki的下身便出现渐变的蓝色和凹凸的暗金色花纹。Thor不断摩擦着Loki的龟头，温暖的指腹挤压着Loki的尿道口，Loki的喘息逐渐加重，细碎的呻吟泄出喉咙。 惬意并且慵懒的表情出现在他的脸上，他闭着眼轻哼，只偶尔下意识地用指节碾过Thor挺立的乳头，而Thor会在这些时候把槲寄生深重地捣入。Thor凑近Loki，把自己的阴茎也握在手中。两根勃发的、健硕的阴茎靠在一起，Thor让它们互相摩擦，它们溢出的前液顺着挺起的下身缓缓淌落，沿着褶皱的皮层和弯曲的筋络蜿蜒出晶亮的轨迹，然后沾湿对方的。Loki空出一只手揪着Thor金色的长发，他身上的蓝色从腿根向腰腹和膝盖蔓延，快感也一样。他迸射出来，阴囊连同小腹都抽搐，他窄瘦的腰软下来，Thor贴心地捻动着他，帮他挤出残余的精液。是冷的，它们走过了霜巨人他的体内才接触到外界，他有些脱力，而Thor被溅到的指尖却有了一小块迅速愈合的冻伤。Thor加快了手掌摩挲的速度，他射精的时候Loki闭着眼，全身都已经变成了深蓝色。随着Loki的呼吸，空气中的水汽因为霜巨人Loki过低的体温而凝结在他身上，覆着来薄薄一层，Loki打个响指，金绿色的小火花在他们身边炸开，光的碎片飞进Thor的躯体，驱赶走了霜巨人带来的寒气。  
“我想我爱你，哥哥。”Loki小声地咕哝着，但是Thor好像全身心地沉浸在那些光的魔法，什么也没听见。Loki陷入了惶恐、陷入了一种巨大的不安。

 

Thor趴伏在Loki身上，他的太阳遮蔽了星光、他的热量包裹着寒冷。Thor几乎要将Loki融化，他紧紧地抱着他，神智逐渐回到Loki的脑中，他率先松开了Thor，就像刚才那样和他深吻。他们总是在接吻。  
不应期过后，Thor用下身顶了顶滑腻的槲寄生，把它又往里探戳几分，他拔出槲寄生扔在一旁，银光闪过，咒语失效，槲寄生变回原样，小小的一团静静地躺着。 Loki整个人正呈现着一种瑰丽的颜色，暗红色的眼睛把暮时半隐的星海纳入眼眸，他像是饱含着羞涩，扬起纤细美丽的脖颈邀请Thor与他一同跌进欲海。可是Thor没有看他，他挤进窄小的穴口，并且亲吻Loki的身体，将蓝色的皮肤吮出紫色的印痕。Loki深吸一口气，夹紧了双腿适应着骤然而至的充盈感，扭动着身体躲避Thor胡渣造成的刺痒，他哼笑出来，背脊上新生的皮肤又被碎石划出伤痕。“我准备好了，哥哥”，他说。轻声的诉语落入Thor的耳中，Thor炽热的胸膛忽然爆发出一声低吼，他开始动着他的腰胯，在Loki身体里驰骋。Loki听见潮湿的声音从自己身下传来，完全变成霜巨人的形态后，他的后穴正在分泌着更多的液体给进入他的大个子提供方便和润滑。现在的Thor是凶猛的，他的阴茎猛烈地劈开Loki的肠道又复退出，在Loki寒凉的体内摩擦出火热的温度。好在Loki并没有觉得不适，相反，他很畅快。Thor的几乎每一次撞击都能擦过他那块豆大的腺体，于是每一个进出中Loki都不自觉地震颤，快意的热流沿着尾椎进到了脑子里，再传到四肢，他蜷曲着脚趾张大了嘴无声地尖叫，他的喉咙干哑着吸满了荒原上的风，发不出一点声音。啊、啊、啊，他的心里嘶喊着，言语既然已经无法诉清，那么被唤醒的便是本能。这显然超出了他的预料，理论上丰富的知识并不能告诉他他现在所能感受到的快乐有多么剧烈。他浑身都在颤抖，他的眼泪不受控制地滑落滴入身下的乱石和土壤。

 

Thor的蓝眼睛盯着他，Thor吻他，吻去Loki掉落的眼泪。Loki的下身跳疼、阴囊收缩，仅仅是戳蹭在Thor腹肌上的感觉还不足以让他射出来，他想伸手去够，但是忽然Thor停止了动作退了出去，就在怔神的Loki发出疑问之前，将Loki翻转身体背朝着天空又重重地撞进。金色的魔法又出现了，顺着Loki背上刚刚才划伤的细小的伤痕游走着，最后包裹住Loki的小臂和膝盖，Thor露出得意的笑容，就像是八岁那年捡起Loki变的小蛇想要拿回去炫耀给Loki本人看时一样的表情。Thor的抽插还是和方才一样地激烈，可是现在的Loki不得不撑住身体、撅起屁股防止把漂亮的脸蛋撞在地上。他可怜的阴茎被吊在半空，随着撞击的节奏晃动，更是什么都碰不到、得不到任何抚慰，Thor一下下刺激着Loki的前列腺，Loki的铃口张合蠕动着不断地渗出和滴落着半透明的液体，却没有更多。那些液体粘稠得在每一滴之间拉出了丝，从Loki的尖端到地面。此刻的Thor态度强硬，他难过得几乎哭出来。  
“Loki，”天狼星已经升上了很高，Thor喊他，把他又翻了回来，一边摸上了他被冷落多时的阴茎：“如果你愿意早一点坦诚，或许我们可以提前好几百年进入这种关系。”  
Loki终于尖叫出声，他被Thor的言语所打动，射得到处都是，沾上Loki精液的石头凝上了一层霜，而体内也越发冰冷，他抽搐着瘫软下来，可是猛然间收缩的肠道也让Thor交代在他身体里，那些是带携着热量的洪流，从最深处把暖意传递给Loki。Thor看了一眼不远处的妙尔尼尔，把吻落在Loki流泪红肿的双眼：“你偷偷用过我的锤子，是不是？”

 

Loki不敢答话，他像祭献一般虔诚，面向Thor、向他的哥哥，面向他的太阳和Thor身后广袤的星空。他终于，和他的哥哥，滚在了一起。他被操得昏沉肉体袭来倦意，于是脑子也不太灵光，一向机敏的邪神卡了带，后知后觉地得出了这个结论。他摸了摸不再被捆住的四肢问：“我的惩罚结束、我自由了？”  
“你拥有九界最自由的灵魂。”啊Thor给两人裹上衣服回答他，然后把他背起，返回阿斯加德的仙宫。


End file.
